Currently Being Released
Please be aware that this page may contain spoilers. If you do not want spoilers, please leave now! On this page, information will be stored on newly-released dragons and on-going events that have incomplete data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to be separated into its rightful articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES AND DC EVENTS All newly released dragon and even information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do Not *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article (before the dragons of TJ09 or users grow up) or create an event page while the event is still in progress. *Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet. *'Do not add the spriter's alts of a dragon. '(The DC-Wiki team will ask the artist(s) for permission to upload them). These rules apply while the dragon is being released, till the moment when the dragons of users start to become adults. After that, the dragons' article(s) can be created. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragon's or event's article before the dragons have grown up or before the event has ended). Staff Messages *Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. We know you know it, we know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. *If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumor unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. *'IMPORTANT ' Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. *'Holiday Release' If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Don't post links to the spriter's alt, because it might result in them getting sick. '- The DC-Wiki Team' ---- Currently Being Released Valentine's Day 2014 On Saturday, February 14 at 0:00, a new Valentine's Day dragon will be released. It will drop for three days, ending February 17 at 0:00. In addition, the special event "Dragon Matchmaking" will begin at this time, lasting one week (it will end February 21 at 0:00). Dragon Matchmaking: All of your shinies are going missing. What could be the source? 'New Valentine's Day Dragon' Fact *To be added. Rumour *To be added. Egg Sequence Additional Information *To be added. Dragon Matchmaking After searching around all day you finally have another box of things to take to your dragon. Dragons who are attracting a mate seek to appeal to their potential partner by decorating their hoard with princesses, meats, jewels, or others shinies. How you decorate your dragon’s hoard will determine what breed will appear. You may get some interested onlookers—but you won’t actually attract a mate until the end of the event. Check back each day to collect more things to decorate with.'' Story Passages * Introduction Show/Hide Content 'Holiday Breeding' Previous Valentine's Day dragons are able to breed and produce Holiday eggs. Go to the Abandoned Page to catch some of the former holiday eggs. The breeding period will end on February 15 at 0:00. *Abandoned Page on DC Category:Browse